4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Carrier
'' A 4400 whose ability has turned her into a walking plague believes she is the next messiah. '' | image = Carrier.jpg | caption = | season = Two | number = 208 | airdate = 24 Jul 2005 | writer = Douglas Petrie | director = Leslie Libman | previous = | next = }} Synopsis An entire town of dead people leads Tom and Diana on the grisly trail of Jean DeLynn Baker, a 4400 who has the ability to grow toxin-emitting spores on her hands. It seems Jean has come to the conclusion that the lethality she now possesses is not a curse, but is instead a gift that enables her to "purify humanity." Meanwhile, Matthew Ross joins the 4400 Center as an advisor to Shawn Farrell, who has become overwhelmed with a deluge of letters seeking help now that his healing powers have been made public. The Center also finds Lily trying to keep Isabelle at peace while she adjusts to her introduction to her half sister Heidi. Elsewhere, still unaware of his role in Jordan Collier's assassination, Kyle reconnects with Wendy; and Diana leaves Maia in the care of her sister, who crosses the line and uses Maia's precognitive abilities for profit. Detailed Summary Alana, Tom, and Kyle are having dinner where Tom and Alana attempt to explain what happened in Alana's imaginary world. Tom says that Kyle was successful in that life which upsets him. Diana is going over the subpoena but can not find a way out of giving NTAC Maia's diary. At the Baldwin residence Alana and Kyle talk, where Alana says Kyle already has a mom, she will settle for a good friend and will continue to bribe him with meatloaf, his favorite food. In a diner and directly outside in the street there are dozens of people who appear dead with one person walking among them, Jean Delynn Baker who disappeared in 1999.She appears in a panic as she runs among the dead along the street. At the 4400 center Matthew Ross arrives and sees the memorial for Jordan Collier outside. Inside Sean seems overwhelmed with all of his new responsibilities at the center. He decides to work on a statement for the center but states that it doesn't sound like him. Matthew interrupts and says there will be no statement and that Sean has an interview with sixty minutes. Jordan had arranged for Matthew to arrive at the center in the event of his death to help Sean. He talks about the letters Sean has been getting which show that the public now knows that he can heal. Matthew reveals that Jordan had always intended for Sean's healing ability to be revealed to the public but in stages. Matthew states that the center is turning away more people than they are taking in and that in ten years this movement will be dominant and no one will think of them as a cult anymore. At NTAC, it is revealed that the FBI is leading the case on the killer of Jordan Collier. Since they have gone over everyone on the books, it is time to start looking elsewhere. Tom and Diana are pulled off the Collier case as NTAC has discovered the airborn virus in a small town in Oregon with only one resident not accounted for, Jean Delynn Baker. They realize she is either immune to the virus or a carrier. April is out with Maia as she scratches off losing lottery tickets she tells Maia to never gamble. She tells Maia that she is an artist and artists never see cash. April questions Maia about her ability to see the future and asks Maia which lottery ticket she should buy and promptly wins, calling April her lucky charm. Jean is in the cab of a truck with a man who is asking her where she is going. He then asks why. She then tells him she is going to the 4400 center in Seattle and asks him to get her as close as he can. The driver says that she is not going to find salvation there, and that she needs to give herself over to her one true lord and savior and that purification day is coming. She tells him she woke up in a town full of dead people, thinking she caused it. He says that she is messing with him but she says he believes everything he is saying. Diana and Tom are in protective suits while going over the dead bodies. The coroner states that their internal organs have been liquefied but that after the virus becomes airborne it dissipates within the hour so it is safe to remove the suits. The NTAC team is going over Jean's house attempting to find something to lead them to Jean. Sean is reading over the letters from people who need his help. One woman with cancer, a child asking for help. Lucy arrives saying that people are waiting for him to give an address. Matthew Ross offers Lily a job, stating that daycare at the center is free. Matthew says that Jordan often praised Lily. Jean calls the 4400 center and says that she didn't mean to kill them but that her blisters itch, she asks for help. The woman who answered the call informs Matthew Ross of the situation and he calls NTAC and giver them her location. April says that Maia was right about a game prediction and that she won $200 all because of Maia, April asks her about another game. Maia asks if April likes her for her or because she can predict the future, April says that she loves Maia for her, and Maia tells her to pick Chicago and they go out for pizza but to wash off her makeup and to not play with her mom's engagement ring like she usually does. Kyle helps Alana unpack the groceries. Alana says its weird because she has an eight year relationship but that she must remind herself that it is not real. Kyle asks about himself in the other world and Alana says that he wasn't better or smarter but that he was Kyle. Alana says that if Kyle wants to be a doctor he can do it. Tom and Diana are headed to the motel where Jean has been staying. While driving they come across the trucker who had been giving Jean a ride dead, still at the wheel. In Jean's room a ball of gass is thrown into her room as people come into her room to take her away. The men in the suits as well as everyone around her begin to drop. Jean is using one of NTAC's phone and calls Tom and Diana. She says that they scared her but that the suits did not keep her safe. She is warning them to keep everyone away, she says that they can't help her, that no one ever could. She says that she has poisoned every relationship she ever had and that the people who took her made it real. She says she does not need them but that she is going to end it before she hurts anyone else. Tom and Diana are talking with Marco and discover that the virus is activated when she gets scared similar to spores of a plant. Sean says that he needs a vacation but Matthew Ross says that he needs to settle for a long weekend. Matthew Ross reveals that he has replacements for Sean if he is not ready to take over. Sean says that Matthew is talking to him like Jordan used to but not as good yet. Sean says that Matthew should spend sometime with the list of replacements because he is leaving. In Sean's office there are numerous crumpled papers littering his desk as Lily enters with Isabelle. He says he doesn't have to work at the 4400 area to make people healthy. Lily talks to him about the letters, she says she has an idea they can talk over when they get back. He says he would love to hear what she has to say. Lily says to set up a foundation to open the letters and find the neediest cases. Sean says that is still saying no to thousands of people but Lily says that it is still saying yes to one, heal one person a day, everyday. Lily says to form a committee filled with doctors and social workers to decide who gets to healed. Sean says that Lily should also be on the committee, she says she already took a job with human resources, but Sean thinks he can have her transferred. Tom and Diana arrive to Jean's car burning and they think she is dead. She then calls Tom and he says he can help her. Jean talks about reading the bible and revelations in particular. She thinks that it is about her. She tells Tom to go and hug his family and that she is going to purify humanity. Diana says that Jean thinks the decision is out of her hands and that she will do what she was planning on doing whatever she was going to anyway. In downtown Portland Jean is filing her unemployment check and standing in the middle of the sidewalk as Tom and Diana approach her. They say that the people around her did nothing to hurt her. Jean says she doesn't have a choice, she never had a choice. Tom says that Jean is not a murderer because she has never decided to kill someone before. She says that it is too late. Diana shoots her and medics rush in and disinfect her hands. Marco says that Diana did what she had to do, and he hands her a fake version of Maia's diary. April becomes angry at Maia when Chicago loses. She then tells Maia that she bet her mother's engagement ring. Maia says she did it because April said she liked her and begins to cry. Sean and Matthew are talking and Sean is stepping into the spotlight on his terms, and that he is not asking for Matthew's position. Outside Matthew and Lily are talking and it is revealed that it was his idea to start the foundation. She says that they both got what they wanted. Matthew says that Lily is not a true believer and that neither is he. At home Tom sees the kitchen filled with food that Alana says Kyle made, they then talk about their day together. Diana hands over Maia's diary to her boss. Kyle is starting to remeber what happens during his blackouts and now knows that he is the one who shot Jordan Collier. At NTAC a witness gives information about the person he saw who killed Jordan. Cast and Characters * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Laura Allen as Lily Tyler * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Sean Devine as P.J. * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Jordan Lasorsa-Simon as Isabelle Tyler * Karina Lombard as Alana Mareva * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Daniel Bacon as Wilson * Jason Benson as Highway Patrolman * Sage Brocklebank as Fireman * Julius Chapple as Agent Falcone * Garret Dillahunt as Matthew Ross * Daniella Evangelista as Karen - Telephone Operator * Sherilyn Fenn as Jean DeLynn Baker * Natasha Gregson Wagner as April Skouris * Matias Hacker as Janitor * Craig March as Joe * David Purvis as Bio Agent * Ingrid Torrance as Lucy * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler (credit only) * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier (uncredited) Back to Season Two Category:Season Two Episodes